


Preguntas Pasadas

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [8]
Category: Batman: Streets of Gotham (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham Central, The Question (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: The life of Renee Montoya through poetry
Relationships: Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, Renee Montoya & Crispus Allen, Renee Montoya & Vic Sage
Series: DC Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Preguntas Pasadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofour223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofour223/gifts).



> For my good friend @PizzaDogZZZ

Renee is born into a traditional family

She buries her secrets deep

And denies herself

She wants to protect people

So she joins the police

She meets her close friend there

And she loses him

Her secrets are told to the world

Renee is left alone 

She falls into the bottle

And refuses to climb back out

Now open with herself

She falls in love with a pretty redhead

It doesn't last

Renee crawls onward

Vic helps her to her feet

He gives her a purpose

And with his death

Renee remakes herself as the Question

She is now a hero

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my favorite to write so far
> 
> "Preguntas Pasadas" means "past questions"


End file.
